1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to touch panels, touch screen apparatuses, and/or methods of driving the same, and more particularly, to touch panels and/or touch screen apparatuses with improved sensing accuracy, and/or methods of adaptively driving the touch panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demand for high-performance and miniature touch panels increases, touch panels have become highly integrated, and their design rules have been decreased. Thus, touch panels and touch screen apparatuses with improved sensing accuracy and methods of adaptively driving the touch panels are desired.